


Muérdago y un feliz inocente

by MoonCyrcux



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boy x boy, Español, Finalizado, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Multi, Navidad, Oneshot, OtaMila, Regalo, Yaoi, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, plov, victurio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCyrcux/pseuds/MoonCyrcux
Summary: Víctor se ha cansado de la relación que tiene con Katsuki y se da cuenta que ama a Yuri, hará todo para conquistarlo y buscará un regalo adecuado para navidad con ayuda de cierto amigo inesperado trayendo un resultado muy diferente al que imaginó con darle un regalo a su gatito.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Mila Babicheva, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue un fanfic de regalo para una actividad de un grupo de la shipp Victuri/PLOv.
> 
> Publicado también en wattpad, espero les agrade.

_No puedo creer que a mis 28 años este pidiendo consejo para el amor y más a un chico que creo desconocido, es decir, a héroe de Kazajistán_ _Otabek_ _Altin_ _el amigo de_ _Yuri_ _quien desde hace dos semanas empezamos a hablar un poco más seguido después de coincidir esperando a_ _Yuri_ _quien practicaba y bueno cosas llevaron a tener una charla con él resultando que él es una persona no muy expresiva cuando está rodeado de gente pero al estar en confianza no es un total cubo de hielo al menos habla_ _amenamente_ _conmigo. Ah y la razón por la cual estaba esperando a_ _Yuri_ _es porque desde hace un mes no más me he dado cuenta de que la persona a la que amo es él y no la copia china,_ _ok_ _esta mal que me exprese de este modo de_ _Katsuki_ _pero desde como terminamos ya no me llevo tan bien con él_ _mmm_ _como decirlo siempre supe que tenía problemas de dependencia pero no al extremo cuando le deje sin más siempre hacía escándalo sobre dejarlo todo lo del patinaje o_ _suicidadarse_ _la verdad es que tuve que intervenir en más de una ocasión para que no lo hiciera y más que nada tuvimos que ir al psicólogo juntos hasta que lo entendió por eso supe que su obsesión conmigo no era tan sana desde el inicio con sus ataques de dependencia._

_En fin eso no es lo importante ahora si no que ahora estoy recibiendo consejos de_ _Otabek_ _quien es más joven que yo pero me ha sorprendido mucho lo que sabe de la vida amorosa ¡Es el amo en ello! No creería que bajo su personalidad de hielo pudiera dar concejos muy buenos y que al confesarle que voy detrás de_ _Yuri_ _me apoyara hasta pensé que se convertiría en un rival por mi_ _gatito_ _pero no sino un aliado._

_La verdad agradezco que no esté interesado en este porque si no me tendría mucha ventaja por como_ _Yuri_ _le trata especialmente sin miradas frías como a mí me ve a veces bueno aunque he de admitir que me lo gane por cómo le trate dejándolo sin cumplir una promesa pero sobretodo como me aleje precipitadamente por ir a jugarle al entrenador._

\- ¿Ya se te ocurrió algo? - Otabek le habla mientras añade un poco de salsa a su trozo de pizza.

\- No se me ocurre nada todo me parece muy simple y no quiero que lo sea, él es especial para mí - Víctor dice al dejar a un lado el vaso de refresco en el cual había posado la mirada al pensar en un regalo para su conquista de un gatito difícil de complacer o eso creo.

\- Piensa se supone que le conoces antes que yo, deberías saber algo que sin duda le haga "perdonarte" y caiga enamorado - toma un trago de refresco después de hablar.

\- Si fuera fácil con solo algo de animal print le daría pero quiero que al menos recuerde "wow me lo regalo y no era lo que esperaba pero es mejor de lo que me han dado hoy" - responde el peliplata.

\- Regalale una moto eso le emocionaría - contesta el azabache.

\- Pero no sabe manejar y...

\- Yo le enseñe aunque tal vez una moto grande no sea tan...

\- ¿Cuándo le enseñaste? - sus ojos del ruso le miraban desconfiadamente.

\- Tranquilo no me dio nada por enseñarle si a eso te refieres, por cierto ¿Por qué comer pizza y no mejor ir por un trago? - dice el kazajo al terminar su bebida.

\- Porque si fuéramos a un lugar de aquellos pagaría más dinero por eso y esto es mejor podemos pensar en algo bueno aquí - aclara Víctor.

\- Tacaño - reprocha el kazajo. - A Yuri le gusta gastar mucho así que ve haciendo tu ahorro en tus salidas - dijo el con un tono burlón.

\- ¿En serio ahora es así? - se sorprende ante lo dicho por el menor.

\- Si y muchas más cosas que tal vez no conoces pero no creo que te vaya mal ya gastaste un mes en tratarlo de invitar a salir así que debe valer la pena un gasto más - finalizo el azabache.

\- Espero que Yuri lo acepte y no pase como las otras veces que solo me grita que me vaya - menciono al recordar como siempre sus planes pasados donde le invitaba al rubio terminaban por insultos por parte de Plisetsky al no querer acompañarlo dado lo que había pasado anteriormente cuando estaba con Katsuki (como le molestaban de cierta manera era relación de esos dos).

\- Vete apurando a pensar que regalarle que ya mañana es la fiesta de navidad que están organizando todos - dijo Otabek

\- No se me ocurre nada aparte de ropa de animal print u otro gato ¿Qué me sugieres tú? - de verdad estaba desesperado que confiaba totalmente en el juicio de Otabek después de todo eran amigos muy cercanos estos dos y debía saber algo más de los recientes gustos del rubio.

\- Tal vez lo sepa pero... - desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. - Te costará algo más caro que invitarme a comer una pizza - se mostraba serio.

\- eh? Acaso Otabek tu estas... ¿interesado en mí? - soltó de pronto Víctor fingiendo una cara seductora dirigida a este.

\- ¡NO! Estúpido, hablo de que me vayamos a un bar o que compres refacciones para mi moto ¿quién hablo que me sirves más que como billetera? - sin duda el chico se tomaba muy en serio las palabras que contestaba de cierta forma un poco severa.

\- Eso duele Otabek... - de cierta forma si le dolía escuchar eso ya que nunca nadie le había dicho eso y su orgullo le lastimaba por alguna extraña razón. - Pero todo sea por Yuri vamos - trato de relajar la situación con una sonrisa ante la cara de molestia del kazajo por su anterior comentario. <<Yo debería ser el molesto no tú... Otabek no tienes tacto con las palabras o ¿solo con Yuri lo tienes?>>.

\- Primero paga con los tragos y veremos que te digo de Yuri - se levantó de su lugar listo para salir.

\- Lo sé - hizo ademan con las manos <<¿Por qué no me lo dejas fácilmente? A veces creo que si solo soy para ti una billetera y otras veces creo que eres un amigo extraño>>.

Sin más se retiraron a un bar mientras las miradas de la mayoría de chicas se posaron en el ruso y unas en el kazajo, ambos lucían a sus ojos como dos personalidades opuestas pero _cool_ en cierto sentido Víctor parece el hombre cariñoso y protector mientras Otabek está en el lado de chico malo que moja bragas solo porque te vea; dependiendo de la perspectiva de cada chica eran perfectos.

*....°/:.... */: ....*....*....°/:.... */: ....*....*....°/:.... */: ....*....*....°/:.... */: ....*...*....°/:.... */: ....*

Gracias a Yakov los tres rusos se encontraban entrenando hoy en la pista de hielo cercana al centro de la ciudad pero la hora de irse a sus casa había llegado así que cada uno tomaba sus cosas para partir a sus casas, el primero en irse fue Georgi quien tenía cita con su novia mientras tanto la pelirroja se acercó al rubio que al verlo inmediatamente le puso un abrigo de esta tapándole la vista y empezó a jalarlo o más bien arrastrarlo a donde solo ella sabía.

\- Mila déjame en paz, maldita sea - se queja Yuri alzando sus brazos tratando de quitársela de encima pero la mayor es más fuerte para su desgracia.

\- No te quejes mucho y hazme compañía o tus admiradoras escucharan que estás saliendo por aquí - responde al llevarlo por una de las puertas de emergencia.

\- Maldita bruja - sabía que ella tenía razón si se quejaba tanto esas fangirls descubrirían por donde se fue e irían a entregarle los regalos anticipados de navidad.

\- No te quejes tanto hadita rusa - responde burlonamente. - Hoy saldrás con tu amiga favorita así que menos quejas - dijo animada por alguna extraña razón sacando al rubio de ahí.

Debido a que no traían visiblemente las ropas de la federación de patinaje no los podían distinguir más si la pelirroja le puso un abrigo de mujer y el chico pasaba por una amiga más sin que los transeúntes perspicaces notaran al primer lugar de la GP del año pasado. Todo iba bien de acuerdo al plan de Mila hoy las cosas saldrían bien o eso espera.

*....°/:.... */: ....*....*....°/:.... */: ....*....*....°/:.... */: ....*....*....°/:.... */: ....*...*....°/:.... */: ....*

Para la sorpresa de Víctor el kazajo declino ir a tomar después de ver en una vitrina un equipo para motos que le llamo la atención mientras este lo checaba Víctor pensaba qué regalo sería bueno para llamar la atención de Yuri sin quejas ni reclamos pero eso a la vez le traía recuerdos de como empezó a notar más al menor.

**°°°---** **Flashback** **\-----°°°°**

  
_Había ido con_ _Yuuri_ _a patinar en las pistas de entrenamiento de Barcelona después del campeonato aun nos quedaban dos semanas más de vacaciones después de eso simplemente dejaríamos Barcelona e iríamos a... ahora mismo no sé a dónde ir podría irme con_ _Yuuri_ _nuevamente a Japón y vivir una vida tranquila a su lado pero de alguna forma me siento inconforme con todo no me gustaría solo quedarme en Japón a ver como entrena eso no es lo que me gustaría sé que disfruto estar a su lado vaya si ahora mismo se supone que somos novios o eso creo. Él fue feliz cuando_ _bailamos-patinamos_ _juntos en la cena de gala pero más allá de eso para mí no me logra llenar emocionalmente como decirlo me deja como si fuera algo sin trascendencia otra rutina de pareja más, había pensado que al realizar esta rutina con_ _Yuuri_ _me haría más cercano a esas emociones de las que carezco pero no solo parecen ser efímeras y no pasan más allá de una_ _sonrisa..._ _creo que otra vez me estoy sintiendo vacío ¿Dónde quedo la emoción que sentía al principio?_

\- Ey, Víctor ¿Qué pasa? - _me saca de mis pensamientos al llamarme._

\- Oh nada - _fingí que no pasaba nada con una sonrisa y seguí con lo que hacía ponerme los patines y quitarme mis botas._

\- Entiendo bueno debemos apurarnos ya quiero patinar contigo - _le basto una simple respuesta que no le tomo importancia a nada, vamos solo si le dedico una sonrisa ya cree que todo está bien._

\- Ya voy - _para que hacer un drama por algo que pasa seguido mejor acabe de terminar y ponerme los patines y di un paso para entrar a la pista ya que estábamos en una de las entradas a esta._

\- Esto es fantástico patinar contigo de nuevo después de la gala - _él_ _contesto sin más dando vueltas como calentamiento._

\- Si... lo es - _dije con un tono fingido de emoción aunque no estuviese disfrutando el momento._

 _Dimos unas vueltas a la pista cuando vimos entrar a_ _Yuri_ _con_ _Otabek_ _parecían muy_ _sonrojados_ _como felices por alguna extraña razón eso me causaba cierto interés y algo de molestia. El hada rusa al vernos puso cara de desagrado desapareciendo esa cara medianamente feliz que traía y como siempre al vernos mejor nos evitó con un simple bufido que pude escuchar después de decir "estábamos mejor afuera, vamos de aquí_ _Beka_ _"_ _sin más le jalo al kazajo para llevarlo fuera. Mis ojos por inercia le siguieron hasta que su figura desapareció cuando no le_ _vi_ _más retomé de nuevo mi vuelta en la pista pero al mismo tiempo me venían los recuerdos de la presentación de_ _Yuri_ _con_ _Otabek_ _que fue muy al estilo eros, sus movimientos sin duda tenían un toque de sensualidad que no pude imaginar verlo después de interpretar un ágape tan puro aunque he de decir que su interpretación de_ _Welcome_ _to_ _the_ _Madness_ _mostraba más como es con aquel toque rebelde y atrevido solo basto como se movía conforme a la música, sus giros y su expresión combinaba perfectamente con la ropa. Su interpretación fue más inesperada de lo que pude prever más el saber que quien le ayudo principalmente fue_ _Otabek_ _, su amigo quien ha podido acercarse a este como yo no lo he hecho y pudo ayudarle en su rutina con solo aparecer a su lado, todo quedo perfecto en su actuación ya progresado mucho desde que se fue de mi lado y me está retando a... ¡Demonios!_

\- Víctor ¿estás bien? ¿te duele? - _Yuuri_ _se acercaba a mi preocupado por como tropecé torpemente en el hielo._

\- No te preocupes no me pasa nada - _negué con una sonrisa torpe para que no preguntase más por lo que me di cuenta ahora._

\- Espero que estés bien, vamos te ayudo a levantarte - _me extendió su mano._ \- No entiendo cómo pudiste caerte tú que eres muy bueno casi un dios del patinaje - jalo de mí y al escuchar esto sin duda me puso un poco mal en el sentido ¿Quién se cree para decirme que no puedo equivocarme?

Todo el mundo solía decirlo y lo suele decir como si no fuera un humano esperando que sea el rey del patinaje, eso me _fastiadaba_ _por algo había tomado un descanso cuando_ _decidi_ _entrenarlo no era por creer que debía cumplir una promesa solo le tome de pretexto y_ _asi_ _nadie dudaría de mi como patinador además esto me daba puntos extra para no verme tan "lo deje por_ _capricho"_ _._

\- Que dices Yuuri, solo me caí es normal hasta yo puedo caerme - _no quise dramatizar más lo que verdaderamente pensaba._ \- Sabes mejor vayamos por algo de comida ahora ya me dio hambre - _añadí con una sonrisa infantil para que creyese que lo deseaba como capricho._

\- Si tu propones de este modo, vamos - _nunca me daba la contra a lo que pidiera lo hacía._

_Caminamos fuera de la pista y nos quitamos los patines, arreglamos todo y fuimos a la salida dejando nuevamente la sala de patinaje. No hubo mucho en el trascurso al restaurante simplemente_ _Yuuri_ _me relata historias o sueños de los que tenía acerca del patinaje por primera vez me parecían aburridos al escucharlos sentía que su personalidad era muy plana para mi gusto necesitaba algo de emoción en esto. No me agradaba esa pasividad en su vida para tomar las cosas fue cuando recordé que si no está así sus defectos salían inseguridades a la hora de competir el depender emocionalmente de mi pero eso no importaría tanto porque cada uno de nosotros tiene defectos y eso nos hace divertidos a mi parecer aunque con_ _Katsuki_ _ya no me estaba divirtiendo si no que más volvía a la época de que mis relaciones las sentía planas y perdían interés no por nada me había divertido mucho jugando a los amigos con derechos con_ _Chirs_ _._

_Llegamos al restaurante, ordenamos la comida que enseguida nos la trajeron al verme ahí ya que fue uno de los restaurantes que solía frecuentar a veces más si era una mujer quien nos hizo la orden me daban prioridad en todo. La comida fue bien a pesar de todo hice participación en la plática mientras pedía un poco de vodka, ya me había dicho_ _Chris_ _que no bebiera mucho por como suelo ser pero hoy no le tome importancia deseaba algo que me animara y si_ _Yuuri_ _no lo hacía seria el vodka, eso si él no quiso nada de alcohol y bueno no le insistí debía respetar lo que deseara._

_Paso el tiempo y nos marchamos del lugar al pagar la cuenta parecía que el alcohol me había hecho efecto por fin me encontraba de buen humor que casi nada me molestaba hasta que el destino volvía a cruzarnos era_ _Yuri_ _sin_ _Otabek_ _con una mirada ahora triste poniéndose la bufanda para cubrirse la boca por el_ _frio_ _, sus mejillas parecían rojas y sus ojos eran cristalinos como si_ _hubiera..._ _. Llorado._

\- Ey, Yurio ¿te pasa algo? - _Katsuki_ _se adelantó al verle caminar sin estar aparentemente consciente de nuestra presencia._

\- eh... - _alzo la mirada como desorientado._ \- Quítate cerdo de mi camino, estorbo segundón - _dijo con un tono de fastidio algo más cruel de lo normal._

\- ¿pero...Yurio...

\- Me enfermas, me largo - _pasa de largo al japonés ahora_ _notandome_ _que solo con verlo desvía la mirada con fastidio como si_ _mi_ _sola presencia le molestase._

\- ¿Qué le pasa? Esta muy raro - _dice_ _Yuuri_ _al verlo perderse entre el bullicio de la calle. -_ Me recordó de nuevo que fui segundo lugar... si hubiera sido primer lugar tendríamos boda ¿no es así?

\- Puede que solo sea como siempre solo un rato de ira - _fingí_ _no haber escuchado lo de la boda no_ _me_ _sentaba bien esa propuesta ahora en los labios del japonés._

\- Tienes razón o ¿puede haber peleado con alguien? ¿Con Otabek podría ser? - _cuestiono_.

\- No lo sabremos por él - _no_ _me_ _agrado oír por alguna razón el nombre del kazajo._

\- Oye Víctor, vamos por un panecillo de juguete para Maccachin debe tener un recuerdo de aquí - añade con una sonrisa infantil en plan de alejar ese tema que le daban dudas cierta reacción o más bien expresión seria que puso Víctor al ver al ruso menor, él lo notaba no era tonto Yuri estaba presente algunas veces en los ojos del ruso como le veía al rubio era lógico de que le tenía cierto interés después de todo al único que le vio poner una cara feliz o de satisfacción fue cuando eran las ultimas interpretaciones de Yuri en la GP le habían dejado claro eso, Víctor ponía los ojos cada vez más en Yuri como alguna vez lo hizo con él, no, mentira esa mirada que le pone al rubio no ha sido igual a la que alguna vez le ha puesto es incluso más atenta.

\- Ok - afirma con una sonrisa intentando mantenerla porque por dentro tenía dudas de que le paso al rubio para portarse de este modo.

_Como siempre solo le importa él y no busco saber si_ _Yuri_ _está_ _bien...pero_ _que digo si estoy en las mismas aunque este deseando saber por qué esta de este modo me he quedado aquí junto a_ _Katsuki_ _no haciendo nada. Solo espero que no le haya pasado nada tan malo a él por alguna razón no me gustaría verlo sufrir._

°°°--- **Termina el** **flashback** **\---** \--°°°°

\- Ey, paga viejo - le hizo seña de que despertase ya de sus recuerdos al estar frente del cajero.

\- ¿Qué? - se mostró sorprendido al ver una caja de un casco.

\- Paga ya - dice Otabek.

\- De verdad parece que solo soy una billetera para ti y no un amigo - saco su tarjeta de crédito y se la da al cajero.

\- Tú solo paga y obtendrás al chico en tu cama - soltó sin más frente al cajero que se quedó con cara de ¿es un pederasta?

\- Ah no se preocupe se refiere al chico-gatito, si, un gatito que me regalara para mi novia - compuso todo para que no malinterpretara el cajero y más que nada no llamase a un policía o armara escándalo por ello. - Es amante de los gatos y verá será un buen regalo si lo pongo en su cama - sonrió nerviosamente ante la mirada incrédula del señor cajero.

\- Señor por su bien espero que se trate de un gato - dijo un policía justo detrás del ojiazul.

\- Es un gato lo juro - Víctor sudo frio al ver al oficial el ruso.

\- Un gato que tiene por nombre chico, no se preocupe oficial - interviene Otabek al ver como las cosas se ponían divertidas ante su comentario.

\- Espero que sea así - pone cara seria el oficial.

\- Ah Es solo un gatito, créame - sonrio <<¿Qué me ve cara de pedófilo?... pero si Yuri no es legal... en todo caso si es un gatito ilegal y... ya veo llegando a ONU y al FBI junto a Vladimir Putin a darme unos buenos golpes por tocar a un menor>> la imaginación del ruso volaba con ese comentario.

\- Gracias por su compra - dijo el cajero dándole su ticket al ruso.

\- De nada, vamos por tu gatito Víctor - tomo su bolsa y camino.

\- Si por el gatito que no es ilegal y no es... humano - trato de sonar animado aunque la mirada del oficial le hacía temer.

*....°/:.... */: ....*....*....°/:.... */: ....*....*....°/:.... */: ....*....*....°/:.... */: ....*...*....°/:.... */: ....*

Habían llegado ya a su destino los amigos o mejor dicho Yuri y Mila, la tienda a la que entraron era no tan sana o como decirlo se trataba de un sex shop que no tenía tanta vigilancia por dejar entrar a Yuri sin preguntas ya que Mila dijo que iba con una amiga bueno también era que la dueña era amiga de esta y por algo los habían dejado pasar sin muchas preguntas. Mientras la pelirroja veía los accesorios como juguetes Yuri moría de pena ajena al estar en este lugar y que no estuviera solitario si no lleno de gente que sentía que si hablaba se darían cuenta que es un chico en un pasillo rodeado de accesorios sexuales para mujeres.

 _Maldita_ _Mila_ _me rajo a un_ _sex_ _shop_ _y ni puedo quejarme con tanta gente por aquí no imagine que estos lugares fueran concurridos menos que estuviera tan lleno de mujeres. Ellas parecen más perversas ahora que lo veo bien por cómo están escogiendo_ _juguetes..._ _¿Quién demonios quisiera estar atado con eso?_

El rubio esta viendo cuerdas para bondage a lo que la pelirroja lo nota y una sonrisa burlona se le dibuja.

\- **Wow** **me vería muy sexy seguro con eso y conquistaría a** **Victor** **para que ya nunca más se vaya con el cerdo** **chino** **,** si eso dice tu mirada - reía al decirlo detrás de este.

\- Ca-allate Mila-a - se sonrojo al escuchar el nombre de Víctor.

\- Pero es la verdad has estado enamorado de este desde niño pero te dejo y se fue con el japonés, ah si te cambio de región es decir el verdadero por una copia japonesa - dice burlonamente nuevamente al ver la reacción del menor. - Tal vez no estés tan enamorado como antes pero ve ahora Víctor te ha insistido salir a alguna parte y siempre lo rechazas; no entiendo porque si antes deseabas su atención y ahora ya la tienes. Deberías aceptar las invitaciones o ¿tienes a alguien más? - sus ojos le miran fijamente.

\- Ah.... Que te importa bruja - se sonrojo desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Qué estás enamorado de alguien? No, por favor no me digas que de Beka - se notó preocupada.

\- Él solo es mi amigo... y no estoy enamorado de Otabek - sus mejillas seguían rojas a pesar de su negación pero no era por el kazajo si no por lo que le dijo ella. - Tranquila puedes ir detrás de Otabek ... ¿y para que me trajiste aquí? - quiso quitar el tema de conversación.

\- Me alegro que no sea así si no te tendría que mandar a china para que no lo veas - lo dijo en broma pero sonaba como si se lo hubiera pensado. - Ah estamos aquí para escoger un regalo - le guiño el ojo.

\- ¿Qué? - sus ojos se abrieron mucho al quedar en shock por lo dicho.

  
  



	2. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recuerde el fanfic esta ambientado un año después de la GP

La fiesta por fin se había hecho todos ya estaban más que ebrios menos Yuri era el menor y lo único que pudo tomar fue una sidra con lo mínimo de alcohol. Ante su mirada del rubio todos estaban muy felices como para notar su ausencia incluso el que se suponía que lo acosaba estaba más ebrio que nada por alguna extraña razón desde que empezó la fiesta cada vez que hacían contacto visual se tomaba más rápido la bebida incluso lo único que habían hablado era con un “hola y feliz navidad” fuera de eso solo eran miradas que se desvanecían cuando el mayor se empinaba la bebida.

Yuri al ver que tanto Mila se la estaba pasando muy bien con Otabek decide salirse de ahí al no tener con nadie con quien platicar a gusto, la pelirroja había robado la atención del kazajo y los demás parecían estar felices en su mundo además eran muy viejos si quiera para platicar a gusto. Tal vez era hora de buscar que hacer en la mansión de Lilia, la conocía perfectamente y podía ir al cuarto de lectura donde sabría que estaría solo sin molestias o ruido donde podría recordar que siempre pasaba solo estas fechas después de convertirse en patinador dado que su abuelo no siempre podía viajar a sus centros de entrenamiento y la distancia se interponía además aquella mujer nunca le importo si quiera visitarlo.

_Hace ya un año en Barcelona ella_ _apreció_ _._

°°°--- **Flashback** \-----°°°°

_Después de salir con_ _Otabek_ _al ver que esa pareja idiota se encontraba en la pista de patinaje fuimos por la plaza buscando cosas en que entretenernos hasta que ella apareció de la nada y tuve que dejar a_ _Otabek_ _al verme arrastrado por la que dice ser mi madre también influyo que él me dijera “ve, no perderás_ _nada”_ _y así lo hice no queriendo pero si_ _Beka_ _lo dice podría intentarlo. Ahora mismo estamos en un restaurante tomando un café como si fuéramos una familia normal, ella me ha tomado fotos como si fuera otra más de mis admiradoras y no he puesto buena cara no me agrada nada verla._

_¿Qué descaro tiene aparecerse hasta ahora?_

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa expresión tan seria? — la rubia habla.

— No tiene sentido que estés aquí fingiendo ser madre por un día — soltó sin pensarlo.

— Pero Yuri yo quería verte no seas así con tu madre — responde la mayor.

— Ahora si te intereso — pone una sonrisa sarcástica. — Solo si tu hijo, no más bien si tu error llega a las finales vienes más si sabes que ganará, no te apareces por nada como siempre — su sonrisa desapareció al poner una mueca de enojo, recordaba que para ella siempre le había visto como un error no hijo por eso cada vez frente a ella se refería a sí mismo como un error para echarle en cara todo.

— No es así — replico la mujer.

— ¿Qué? ¿ahora vas a decir que no siempre es así? — sus cejas se arqueaban en señal clara de enojo. — ¡Si tu maldito error te importara vendrías siempre a mis presentaciones! — grito ante la rabia que le daba recordar cada presentación, entrenamiento y hasta fechas festivas estando solo porque ella nunca se presentaba como siempre el único a su lado fue su abuelo. — A ti no te importa verme entrenar ni ver si he estado bien… solo mi abuelo es mi único apoyo y tú te has encargado que sea de este modo siempre. ¡Eres una maldita perra doble cara enfrente de la gente! ¡Si de verdad te importara no me hubieras dejado hace 12 años! — finalizo al gritarle todo lo que sentía con solo verla.

— Yuri no digas eso — le abofetea. — No hables de así — le miraba enojada por lo dicho.

— Tú misma te lo ganas madre — se levantó sin más de su asiento enojado. — Tu error se va ya, adiós nos vemos después dentro de otros 12 años — corre dejando a la mujer sin oportunidad de decir nada más.

_Nunca quitarás el hecho que 12 años te has ido, me has dejado y me dijiste ver que era tu error en tu vida._

_¿Para qué quieres aparentar ser una familia ahora?_

_Yo no quiero verte me enfermas con solo saber que cuando estamos en público ahora si adoptas tu papel de madre, solo es tu fachada para hacer olvidar que nunca estas ahí cuando te necesite ahora ya no te necesito puedo estar solo. Tengo a mi abuelo,_ _Yakov_ _,_ _Lilia_ _,_ _Otabek_ _y a mis amigos no necesito tu atención fingida nunca más._

_¿Por qué mis lágrimas surgen por alguien como tú?_

_Me prometí no llorar cuando te vea, me he guardado mis lágrimas siempre frente a ti… ¿Otabek dónde estás? Te_ _necesito…_ _necesitó a_ _alguien…_ _para poder apoyarme._

_¡Héroe de Kazajistán ven a salvarme! ¡Sálvame como la primera vez!_

_Necesito olvidar a esa_ _mujer…_ _ella no debe ocupar mis pensamientos nunca_ _más…_

Sus ojos estaban llorosos después de limpiarlos, no podía dejarse ver llorar por nadie pero su mente divagaba en sus recuerdos con aquella mujer que se hizo llamar alguna vez madre, la cual en su momento le prometió estar siempre a su lado para después abandonarlo sin más a lado de su abuelo.

Trataba de reprimir sus recuerdos pensando en otra cosa pero cada lejano recuerdo le golpeaba como el viento frio. Yuri desembaulaba sin Otabek con una mirada ahora triste poniéndose la bufanda para cubrirse la boca por el frio, sus mejillas parecían rojas y sus ojos eran cristalinos delataban que había llorado fue cuando se encontró sin darse cuenta a Víctor con Katsuki.

— Ey, Yurio ¿te pasa algo? — Katsuki se adelantó al verle caminar sin estar consciente de su presencia de ellos.

— eh… — alzo la mirada como desorientado. — Quítate cerdo de mi camino, estorbo segundón — dijo con un tono de fastidio algo más cruel de lo normal, su ira se hace presente por ver reflejado de cierta manera a su madre en el japonés en el sentido de que habían sido dependientes de alguien.

— ¿pero…Yurio…

— Me enfermas, me largo — pasa de largo al japonés ahora notando al ruso que solo con verlo desvía la mirada con fastidio como si su sola presencia le molestase, otro más le recordaba a los aspectos de su madre alguien que no puede cumplir una promesa.

Yuri camino lejos no deseaba verlos a ellos siempre le molestaba verlos y ahora era más fuerte su odio hasta que fue detenido por una mano conocida que le abrazo acercándolo a este.

— Tenía dudas pero parece que no fue buena idea que fueras solo con ella — le cubre la cabeza con su propio gorro de la chamarra del rubio. — Adelante nadie te verá ahora — acaricio la cabeza de este para consolarle.

— Ella… Beka…no quiero…verla de nuevo — habla entrecortadamente al llorar.

 _Él me salva siempre, es un buen_ _amigo…_ _gracias por dejarme esconderme en tus brazos para_ _llorar_ _._  
  


°°°--- **Termina el** **Flashback** \-----°°°°

_Otabek siempre ha sido un buen amigo, le agradezco eso por eso le dejare que vaya con_ _Mila_ _, ella lo hará feliz sin duda._

En su mano llevaba el gorro navideño que a su parecer era estúpido usarlo pero que todos usaban uno incluso Yakov para la foto del festejo. Al caminar escucho su celular vibrar con un mensaje de Mila diciendo lo siquiente:

> 😏 _Yuri_ _gatito_ _rusito_ _hada de las mil maravillas_ _celestiales_ _😍 por favor ve a la habitación que dejamos los regalos que me ayudaste a comprar para_ _Beka_ _😏 😳 y_ _tráelos_ _, si los traes te comprare la mejor ropa que puedas soñar en tu_ _ukezca_ _vida de_ _gatito_ _ruso domador de fieras con aires de divas 😜_

> Att Mila la casi novia de Beka chau👯

  
_¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa bruja? Ah ya lo recordé, el alcohol le debe afectar pero si es verdad su maldito mensaje me comprara todo lo que quiera de ropa no debo perder la oportunidad. Antes le saco_ _screen_ _shot_ _de este modo estará asegurado mi premio o mejor dicho_ _prepárate_ _Mila_ _gastaras_ _todo tu bono navideño._

> El rubio se dirige a uno de los cuartos donde dejaron los regalos que le daría Mila a Otabek aunque no sabía porque eran dos y aparte le hizo-obligo a que le comprara un regalo a Víctor, sin más abre la puerta de la habitación y las luces están apagadas tanto que su vista no le ayuda solo prende su lámpara del celular dejando la puerta abierta no se preocupa en encenderlas cuando de pronto escucha la puerta cerrarse y voltea por inercia encontrándose con una figura sin poder hacer nada.

— Ahora resulta que me vas a espantar Mila...— volteo a la puerta pensando encontrarse con esta. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — reacciona muy confundido al ver a Víctor por lo poco que le alumbra su celular.

— El pequeño gatito está acorralado y no imagina lo que viene — dijo casi entre dientes al poner el seguro a la puerta estando de espaldas a esta. — Vaya, vaya creo que tenemos un gatito y un muérdago — pronuncio con una sonrisa que apenas se apreciaba por la poca luz del lugar.

— Maldito anciano ¿de qué muérdago hablas? — sentía que solo lo estaba molestando como antes por eso mentalmente se decía “ _corazón no latas de este modo si sabes que solo es un juego para él_ ”.

— Estos mi pequeño gatito — prendió la luz dejando ver un techo cubierto de muérdagos parecía que no habían estado cuando ellos dejaron los regalos en la tarde. — Ya sabes qué pasa cuando estas bajo uno — camino hacia este con unos ojos deseosos por este.

— ¿Bromeas verdad? ¿Quién fue el maniático que pondría todo esto aquí? — sus ojos no le apartaban la vista del mayor pero su cuerpo tampoco le decía huye no esperaba que nada pasara o eso cree.

— Maniático tal vez — quedo frente a este. — Pero por ti pequeño gatito — relamió sus labios al tomarle de la cadera al rubio.

— ¿Qué-e cree-es que ha-a-aces? — sus labios temblaban al ver como se acercaban los del contrario pero no hacía nada para quitarlo. 

Sin más sus labios se juntaron adentrándose a un juego de control por parte del ruso quien no paraba por querer dominarlo y que ya no pusiera algo de resistencia Yuri en las manos que le empujaban muy débilmente ante la fuerza del mayor en sujetarlas tanto que provoca que caiga su celular.

La intensidad llega a su límite cuando el aire les hace falta dejando ver a un chico sonrojado que respira agitado, su aliento llega a verse un poco porque la calefacción no estaba encendida en esa parte y más si la temperatura empezaba ya a bajar. Una sonrisa ladina se dibuja en el rostro del peliplata al verlo tan irresistible a sus ojos que no piensa más le toma y arrastra en contra de su voluntad a una cama lanzándolo en esta con un poco de brusquedad, el rubio se queja al caer pero no tiene tiempo de decir más ya está siendo besado nuevamente por el mayor quien le retiene las manos y posiciona los pies para que no intente nada de quejarse aunque no parece nuevamente poner tanta resistencia.

Mientras intenta dominarle en el beso con una mano jala rápidamente su corbata y al tenerla suelta se separa de este, le mira con una sonrisa cínica y junta las muñecas del menor aprisionándolo con la corbata y haciendo un amarre perfecto.

— Ahora los niños se divertirán más — dijo al terminar de someterlo.

— Maldito viejo quítate de… — fue callado nuevamente por los labios del mayor.

*….°/:…. */: ….*….*….°/:…. */: ….*….*….°/:…. */: ….*….*….°/:…. */: ….*…*….°/:…. */: ….*

En otra habitación Mila se encontraba con Otabek digamos que ya estaban en una situación comprometedora con la ropa fuera y en la cama empezando lo que sería un agradable recuerdo pero no sin antes Otabek dejaba el celular de Mila a un lado después de quitarse el pantalón estando ya sin camisa.

— Ey, Beka ¿Qué tanto escribías? — dijo la pelirroja con una mirada curiosa estando acostada en la cama con solo la ropa interior.

— Nada solo le avise a Yuri que estarás ocupada por si te busca — responde.

— Oh, oye que tal si abrimos mis regalos que te regale te aseguro que te gustarán — guiño un ojo de forma picara.

— Y créeme no seré al único que le gustaran sus regalos — se acerca para besarla apasionadamente.

_Víctor hoy tu regalo se llama_ _Yuri_ _en un cuarto lleno de muérdagos_ _disfrútalo_ _que me seguirás debiendo este favor. Aun_ _sochi_ _mi moto necesita partes_ _nuevas_ _._

Aun lado de la cama se encontraban dos cajas que eran los regalos que Mila le daría al kazajo quien los había recibido ya desde la tarde por eso se la había pasado con la chica la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso Yuri había ignorado este hecho solo atino que cuando estos dos desaparecieron en un momento de la fiesta era para hablar y por eso estaban juntos también relacionaba a que cuando Otabek desapareció fue para salir a estar solo mientras Mila hablaba con este.

Lo que no sabía que justo en ese momento Otabek planeaba todo para que Yuri y Víctor tuvieran un agradable momento a solas después de que los demás empezaran a beber marcharía su plan de cómo llevarle a su amigo a esa habitación y después decirle a Víctor que fuera para allá encontrándose solos para que pasara algo entre ellos.

Otabek suponía que ya en ciertas condiciones los rusos se dejarían llevar por las emociones que no se dejan mostrar abiertamente en público y de alguna manera se lograría un avance significativo para los dos. Se podía sentir un poco culpable por Yuri al exponerlo a una posible experiencia medio salvaje pero sabía que al gatito le gustaría después y más porque sabía que en el fondo su amigo amaba a Víctor, suponía que nada saldría mal con este plan.

*….°/:…. */: ….*….*….°/:…. */: ….*….*….°/:…. */: ….*….*….°/:…. */: ….*…*….°/:…. */: ….*

Nuevamente la unión de labios se ve interrumpida al separarse por el fastidioso oxígeno, Víctor el modo pervertido se le acerca con caricias y chupetones marcando al menor en el cuello seguida de caricias en su cuerpo estremeciéndolo de placer, recorriendo a la vez su cuello para pasar más abajo y chupar sus rosados pezones dejándolos erectos y dejando escuchar unos gemidos de placer que ya no eran quejas como anteriormente había sido al quitarle la ropa de Yuri quien se había mostrado en un momento molesto y no dejaba de quejarse con la mirada pero ahora era diferente se dejaba llevar por el deseo carnal.

Sus ojos reflejan un brillo particular como su rostro excitado y sonrojado que es sin duda apetecible para el mayor, el punto crucial para ambos estaba por llegar al estar sumamente excitados prueba de ello era su condición de su hombría que estaba más erecta que nada (ambos ya están completamente desnudos).

— Que bueno que ya no te quejas de mis manos te toquen como ahora lo hago — sonríe el mayor al estar claramente tocando con la mano la hombría del otro.

— Cállate no-o lo ha-agas – dice el rubio con su voz quebrada al sentir placer con el toque de los dedos recorrerle los genitales.

— Sabes creo que también te gustó tanto como lo hago por eso no me has apartado en ningún momento — añade con una sonrisa sincera. — Yuri déjame hacértelo ya — suplico al verle la expresión tan hermosa que tiene el chico al sonrojarse.

— …. — no dijo nada solo desvió la mirada más sonrojado y ligeramente abre más las piernas.

— Tomare eso como un sí — relamió los labios para volverlo a besar.

El ruso peli plata le besa controlando la situación de todo, las manos atadas del rubio ayudaban a que le tuviera libre el camino al tocarle el redondo trasero de este con caricias que estremecen al rubio mientras Plisetsky trata de seguir el paso al mayor en la unión de labios. Víctor se separa de su gatito para darse placer en su hombría y de paso en la del menor cuando toma con sus manos ambos sexos para frotarlos contra si provocando sensaciones llenas de placer con gemidos ahogados por parte del rubio no queriendo que este le escuchase de esa forma aunque Víctor deseaba que fuera más honesto y le dejará escucharlos para complacer su ego como degustar una clara prueba de que está bajo su control.

No deja que el menor se venga con solo un frote él desea torturarlo de una mejor forma así que separa las piernas del menor y con una clara delicadeza comienza a meter su hombría en el interior del rubio, su cuerpo se tensa al sentir como algo invade aquella zona que el dolor le empieza a dar batalla por el tamaño y sus ojos son reflejo de esto al notarse cristalinos casi como si deseara llorar pero se reprime al igual de los gemidos al sentir poco a poco un placer emergiendo con el movimiento en sus paredes anales.

— Ahh… tú – el rubio excitado apenas puede hablar sin oírse quebrada la voz.

— Yuri sabes que a partir de ahora ya no será delicado solo aguanta – se mueve ahora sin delicadeza en el interior del menor.

— ahhh…ahhh… – gime de placer ahogando unos gemidos al morder sus labios.

— No quiero que te contengas aquí nadie nos escuchara y no sabrá lo que pasa, nada más allá de estas puertas te debe importar – le embiste con más fuerza.

— ahh vic…ahhh …tooor…ahhh – gime sensualmente el nombre del mayor complaciendo su ego que al notarlo cava su tumba sin saberlo.

Le penetra cada vez más duro y rápido al menor que quisiera tener algo con que agarrarse por las olas de placer y el movimiento de sus cuerpos pero sus manos están atadas y están deslizándose al estar detrás de su cabeza, el ruso se complace con llevarle a Yuri a tener orgasmos múltiples al penetrarle de manera en la que no solo este será el único en sentir placer toma en cuenta al chico como sus necesidades.

— Ahhh vic…ahhh – gime apretando los ojos para no ver o pensar más allá de lo que hacen en esta habitación, más que nada no quiere visualizar la mirada que ha de tener Víctor que ha de estar con un ego muy alto al tenerlo de este modo bajo su control, no quería mostrarle esos ojos cristalinos aun no tenía derecho de verlos.

— Yuri...ah — pronuncia su nombre entre jadeos.

— ahhh..vic…ahh — dice Yuri casi en su límite por el grandioso labor que hacía con las estocadas.

Yuri sin más llega al clímax antes que el mayor que sigue con las certeras estocadas logrando después de unos segundos su acometido al liberar su semen en el interior del menor, lentamente el mayor sale dejando ver las piernas de Yuri con el líquido escurriendo de este, Víctor se queda de frente aun de Plisetsky con una sonrisa victoriosa por lograr tener al gatito como desde hace tiempo deseo y al fin hoy fue el día en que lo hizo suyo.

— Yuri sabes que te amo desde hace tiempo me di cuenta y quisiera pedirte que fueras mi pareja no sabes cómo me arrepiento por no haberte notado antes, perdí mi tiempo para ser más precisos perdí parte de un año fuera de tu rango de vista y quiero que sepas que te amo mucho…

— Lo sé idiota que dices amarme me lo has estado diciendo todo el tiempo desde hace un mes — sus ojos le miraban fijamente mostrándose serios. — Oye si te vuelves a ir con ese estúpido cerdo te castrare antes y matare para después darte como comida a Maccachin — finalizo con una advertencia.

— ¿Entonces eso es un sí? — ladeo la cabeza mostrándose infantilmente.

— No hagas esa cara muéstrate como de verdad eres, no me muestres esa cara falsa e infantil no soy el cerdo que puedes engañarlo con esto — le replico.

— Lo sé, tu eres al único que no puedo engañar con esta cara — sonrió con sinceridad. — Y tú tampoco me puedes engañar has dejado besarte y hacerme muchas cosas sin replicar parece que un mes si fue suficiente para hacerte cambiar de idea — acaricio la mejilla de este viendo cómo se coloreaba.

— Yo-o solo-o lo hice por…. Los muérdagos — dijo nervioso.

— Te creeré y ahora sé que me quieres igual que lo hago — no le molesto más sabía que hoy no deseaba fastidiarle quería darle una navidad feliz ya que al analizarlo comprendía que estas fechas nunca habían sido felices para él con una madre ausente y un abuelo a quien a veces no podía ver por la distancia. Víctor se había propuesto ser el pilar para su gatito, si algo anda mal ahora podría confiarle todo a él y podrían superarlo juntos eso se prometía el mayor hacer de ahora en adelante.

— Víctor ¿tú… no estas ebrio verdad? — le pregunto sacándole de sus ideas.

— Ah ¿Por qué lo dices? — respondió con cierto nerviosismo.

— Tus labios no saben a alcohol solo me saben a uva y creo que solo tomaste sidra como loco evitándome ahora que lo pienso no vi que fuera vino o vodka — responde el menor.

— Pensé que no lo notarías… si fallaba diría que fue producto del alcohol pero me has aceptado ahora porque somos pareja ahora — contesto Víctor <<Si el plan fallaba de Otabek le echaría la culpa al alcohol como dijo y por eso fingí tomar pero realmente nada de licor era>>.

— Ah… feliz cumpleaños — dijo sonrojado desviando la mirada hacia la derecha. — Tu regalo esta en esa caja café — dirige su vista a la única caja que había ahí.

— Mi mejor regalo eres tú — le beso en la frente. — Y no te compartiré con nadie nunca más, te amo Yuri Plisetsky — dijo abrazándolo <<Adiós a los abrazos de Otabek que recibías ya no te dejare que te acerques mucho a él, no lo creo que él me lo robe ya está con Mila>>.

El menor solo se dejó abrazar aún no se sentía en confianza de decir “ _te_ _amo_ ” pero poco a poco podría ir diciéndolo ahora lo más importante era que ya tenía a su lado a Víctor y este le pertenecía, ya nada más los separaría ni las competencias mucho menos las diferencias de edades.

fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer

**Author's Note:**

> Dividido en dos partes para que no se ve extenso el oneshot.


End file.
